


Jeff at the Circus

by ElegantButler



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11371437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElegantButler/pseuds/ElegantButler
Summary: This is not to be taken seriously. Just having a little fun.





	Jeff at the Circus

**Author's Note:**

> This is not to be taken seriously. Just having a little fun.

CREEPYPASTA: Jeff At the Circus

 

One can have only so much fun killing the plain and the ordinary.

Perhaps that is why he came here. Why the notorious killer known only as Jeff decided to up his game and try more exotic prey.

I don’t know why he picked her first. Perhaps it was that the beauty of her face drew upon his feelings of jealousy. Maybe it was her voice, drawing him to her as the did the crowds that came to see what lovely body went with those golden tones only to shriek with terror and run swiftly when they actually did see.

To her he was a savior. He killed her swiftly, his knife plunging deep into her bosom. He didn’t speak to her as some killers will to their victims, giving them the false hope that they might let them live I wonder if this was the shock of seeing what had been made of her, of if he thought of her as something less than human. No. He simply killed her, and that was something I could never forgive.

 

He came back the next day. 

I never knew why he came back. I don’t think his experience with the girl was that much more thrilling than that he might have got from killing anyone else. True she was what she was. But a killer rarely sees his victims as human anyhow. So why did he come to her dressing room yesterday?

And why did he come back the following day?

 

It was earlier in the day when he came back then. Before the shows start. Training was over for the day and the performers were each preparing themselves for the acts that were to come. They’re good at what they do. They have to be. The goat girl was gone now, which meant the others would have to step up their act until a replacement came along.

He was watched followed as he crept through the shadows of the tents and stalls. The boy had his eye on the intruder.

You remember the boy. That strange, twisted cannibal with the taste for raw flesh. His insanity gave him strength beyond his size. He once ripped the arm from the living body of a former strongman. Don’t get me wrong. When I say former strongman, I simply mean he had just retired. Not that he had lost his strength. No, the strongman had decided to quit the circus and get married to some nice simple country gal. To settle down and leave his family.

In the circus, you do not leave your family. The boy knew this and he took care of it. The boy understood the importance of family.  
He also knew that this intruder had killed family. That he must be dealt with in the harshest way possible.

The killer turned and spoke to the boy. Perhaps seeing what seemed to be a human being made him think that’s what this boy was. That he wasn’t a twisted thing like the others.

“I’m Jeff,” he said simply. Any desire to continue the conversation left Jeff when the boy leapt forward and tried to bite a chunk out of him.

Jeff lashed out swiftly with the knife he used to kill the goat girl. He plunged it forward, but the boy dodged to one side and then to the other.

I heard the commotion and hurried to see what the outcome might be. I grabbed my cane as I went. It might be needed, after all.

They were wrestling when I saw them. The boy attempting to get another meal, and who could blame him. He hadn’t eaten in two days and his appetite was voracious. This ‘Jeff’ attempting to both prevent becoming a meal and kill the cannibal he was struggling with.

I saw the knife flash downward, and heard the harsh whisper:

“Go to sleep.”

 

It wasn’t the boy who rose from the slaughter. Not this time.

“You’ve cost me two of my performers,” I told him. “I can’t have that.”

He looked at me and I smiled. That face! Oh that delicIous face. Carved and exotic. It’s a good beginning.

He came for me. I stepped to one side and prodded him with my cane. Did I mention the tranquilizer needle hidden in it’s base? It wasn’t long before he was out like a light.

I smiled down at the sleeping Jeff. That wonderful smile gave me quite an excellent idea.

 

So that’s the story in a nutshell. It’s been a month since then. You’re welcome to visit the circus and see the exhibits.

As Ringmaster, I’d be happy to see you.

I think you might find the human PEZ dispenser very interesting.


End file.
